Black Ops 2
by AmazingAwesomesauce
Summary: Sgt. Frank Woods had survived the grenade blast. Dropped out of a Frozen Capsule, he quickly tries to find answers to his questions, and he eventually finds out that he isn't living in the 60s anymore...
1. Consiousness

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**

_Hello. It has been a while since I have uploaded anything. Don't worry, I am still working on TAOJM: Rescuing Woods, and yes, I am still planning to continue the series, but I just REALLY had to focus on writing Black Ops 2, as James C. Burns (Voice and Mo-Cap Actor for Sgt. Frank Woods)__ would like to see it when I'm finished. :D_

_So, without further __ado, please enjoy my story on Black Ops 2!_**  
><strong>

**If you would like to see the Black Ops 2 Cover Art that I drew, go here: http:/bit. ly****/pHziWk (No space before ly)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Not this time, American."<em>

I could remember his voice as if my life ending situation happened yesterday. It belonged to none other than Lev Kravchenko. His Russian voice was stale and raspy in the heated air. As I was trying to recover from the blows he dealt to my sides, I heard his rubber sole hitting my partner's sternum multiple times, emitting a sickening crunch every time the two met.

"_You...again..."_ Kravchenko said after stopping his assault on Mason.

I pushed myself off of the ground and grabbed my knife from my belt, wanting nothing else than ending his life. _"I should have killed you in Vorkut-AH!"_ I wrapped my left arm around his neck while my blade pierced his skin as I lodged it into his liver, making him emit a cry of pain.

"_Got you now, you son of a bitch!"_ I yelled in his ear, rage overtaking my senses. I looked at the side of his face and saw a smirk starting to form as he reached for something on his chest.

"_You...will die...with me!"_ He panted before yanking a grenade off of its strap, pulling the pin in the process.

I looked at Mason while he was reaching for a handgun one last time before I ran out the window with Kravchenko, making the glass break on impact as we plummeted towards the ground below. I heard my partner scream my name before a deafening explosion filled my ears.

"_WOODS!"_

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER ONE: Consciousness-<p>

Darkness. That was what had followed the immense pain and burn that the grenade had dealt to my epidermis. I ain't gonna lie, that shit hurt like hell but what followed after was...extreme coldness.

_Why the fuck is Hell so cold?_ I thought...

Little did I know that I wasn't in hell...

I started to hear random beeping but it was muffled, as if I was behind thick glass. Then after a couple of minutes, I hear the sound of air escaping, and I felt myself fall down. I caught myself from face planting into the floor with my arms.

Wait-what?

Catching myself with my own arms? I'm supposed to be dead, right? What the fuck is happening?

These thoughts swirled around my head as I heard myself breathing heavily and I forced my eye lids to open themselves. I looked into a couple pieces of broken mirror on the floor, and what I saw was...myself. Perfect and completely intact, just like before I joined the S.O.G..

I made my right hand travel up to my jaw line and pivoted my face around, checking to see if there are any scars. There were none.

I felt my mouth turn up into a smirk for what was happening, and I began to chuckle. What are the odds that I could still be alive? Probably around a billion to one. But as I still wanted answers, I forced myself to stand upright.

That was a big mistake.

Immediately I felt the sides of my vision blur and my legs began to wobble with weakness. I had to stabilize myself with a nearby table so I could let my legs adjust to my weight again. If they were responding like this, it must mean that it has been a long time since I had previously walked on them. So add that to my list of burning questions: **When** am I?

As I was walking towards the double doors towards the exit, I started to have vivid visions of that night. I heard ever so familiar voices.

"_Not this time, American._"

(_...merican...merican...merican...merican..._)

"Fuck..." I choked out.

My voice felt strained, too. I was so frustrated with these hallucinations.

"_WOODS!_"

(_...Woods...Woods...Woods...Woods..._)

"Ah shit!" I voiced, while clutching my head. "Stop!"

Then I remembered a previous time with Mason.

"_Woods, you look like hammered shit!_"

(_...shit...shit...shit...shit..._)

"Yes," I acknowledged, "I get it. Now shut the fuck up!"

Almost at once, I stopped hallucinating and my vision was no longer blurred. I felt strength flood back into my legs and arms, and it felt good. I rotated my arms in a backwards motion, warming them up in a way.

_Now that's what I'm talking about!_ I thought.

I pushed open the doors slowly and found that it led into a hallway. I saw a man standing in the middle with a handgun in his gun holster. My stealthy instincts kicked in as I quietly snuck over to him, reached up when I was behind him, grabbed both sides of his head and snapped it to the right swiftly, breaking his spinal cord in the process.

I grabbed the gun from his corpse after lightly setting him down, and I inspected the gun.

_What the fuck is this?_ I thought while I looked at the foreign firearm.

I saw that there were letters imprinted into the side of it and I stared at them closely. "Desert Eagle?" I asserted. "Never heard of that gun before..."

I took out the magazine to check if it has bullets in it. It was full at seven bullets. I had to make my shots count. I rounded the corner to find three more people, and I took them all out with head shots. I hadn't anticipated the kick this gun delivered, so I freaked out a bit. But then I realized: _This is a fifty caliber gun..._

Great! This has the same amount of power as a sniper rifle. I walked over to the bodies and saw that they all had assault rifles as well, and, again, all foreign to me. I picked up one, checked the magazine, grabbed extra ammunition for each weapon, and took off down the hallway.

After a while, I saw open double doors and I ran through them. There, I saw seven people walking towards my direction; I aimed my rifle at them and shot all of them down in a quick fashion except one that didn't appear to be armed. I walked over to him while grabbing my "Desert Eagle" and pushed him up against a wall whilst aiming it at his head.

"Now," I stated, "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. So, unless you actually **want **a bullet embedded into your skull, I suggest you do as I say."

He gulped before saying, "Fuck off." I pulled the trigger.

_Well I guess I should start looking around.._. I thought as I heard explosions in the background and the entire building began to shake.

"Oh fuck..." I blustered.

I took off down a hallway as I saw helicopters outside shooting at me though the windows. While running, I ducked down trying to evade the bullets rushing towards my head, as I felt the ground collapse under me.

"HOLY SHIIIIITT!"

As the floor fell towards the support structures below, I saw a tunnel leading outside as I backed up as much as I could on the plummeting granite, and I jumped for it, landing inside of it with a splash of mud. As I turned back, I saw a bunch of crap falling before me, and I crouched over, grabbing my knees, trying to regain my breath.

"What the hell just happened?" I yelled, awestruck to what had just occurred as I turned back around, walking towards the light of the sun.

I looked around, and I realized that I was still very high up from ground level. I saw a helicopter passing by, and I backed up to make yet another jump. When it was directly in front of my tunnel, I jumped and caught myself on the landing bars with a loud grunt. One person looked over the edge to see if I fell to my death, only to be pulled down as he fell towards **his** death. Quickly, I swung myself over towards the other landing bar, poked my head over the base of the chopper, to see someone looking down towards the other side. I quickly shot him in the back, and he fell out.

I pulled myself up into the safety of the copter, and I made my way over to the cockpit, and aimed my gun at the pilot's head.

"**Don't** do anything stupid..." I warned, looking over to his left hand. "...or else you might not see your family again."

His head slightly dropped as he asked: "Where would you like me to take you?"

I sat down into the co-pilot's chair and replied: "To the ground."

"Yes sir." But not so fast...I have questions to be answered.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Right now, you are in Baltimore, Maryland."

"Why are people shooting at me?"

"You are a priority target, Mr. Woods."

My eyes narrowed at my name. How does he know it?

"Who do you work for?"

"If it's not to disrespectful, I cannot answer that question."

I slightly deviated my gaze from his head, to look back at him again, agreeing.

"Fair enough." I replied, gulping. "But I need one more question answered."

"Shoot."

"What is the current date?"

His eyes widened slightly at my words and he replied: "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but since I won't tell you who I work for, I might as well."

"Well?"

He gulped before clearly saying: "February twentieth, nineteen-ninety-seven."

My eyes widened at his words and my gun slowly dropped to my side. Nineteen-nintey-seven? That's around thirty years after my supposed death! What the fuck happened and how come I didn't age at all?

Without raising my gun I asked: "Wasn't I supposed to be dead? How am I still alive and didn't age at all?"

"That...I do not know. Sorry."

I put my Desert Eagle in my lap as I looked forward. Twenty-nine years. I had missed twenty-nine years. This can't be possible.

"Do you at least know how I got here?" I asked.

"No, sorry." he replied. "They don't tell us any back story about our target. They just say that 'This person named so-and-so needs to either be captured or killed.' It kind of bothers me..."

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, he dropped me off at the side of a train station and he handed me fifty dollars.<p>

"This should be enough to get you to Philadelphia." he said. "There should be some old friends of yours there."

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

"Ah shit happens right? Besides, they don't pay me enough for this shit."

I chuckled lightly at his statement. "Well thank you again...err..."

"Kendrick. Miles Kendrick."

"Thank you, Miles."

"You're welcome, Mr. Woods."

As I stepped away from the helicopter, Kendrick started it up again and flew away from the station. I hid my assault rifle in a nearby bush without its ammo, so that someone wouldn't happen to find it accidentally and cause a riot. Miles actually gave me extra Desert Eagle ammo earlier, and I hid the gun under my shirt, just in case something happens on the way. I walked towards the unfamiliar train station, bought what is in my opinion a very expensive ticket, and boarded the train.

I reflected on the suddenness of the events that just happened while sitting down in this futuristic-looking train, and I had to say that it was kind of fun. You might say that I'm addicted to adrenaline, and you might be right. War does do that to you when in it for around 5 years, but I've been in war for significantly more, so you can sort of figure out the result. And I'm not worried because I'm a highly skilled marksman. I can take care of myself, and I pretty sure of that. That's why I'm in the army. And besides...

...you can't kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate, Review and Favorite! I'm hoping this would actually be in the game!<strong>


	2. Reunion

-CHAPTER TWO: Reunion-

_Ding Dong!_ "_Welcome to the end of the line. Please enjoy your stay._"

I awoke with a start at the voice that sounded over the intercom. What the fuck did that mean? Am I about to die "again"? I looked outside to see that the sky was bright red and there was a tornado in the distance, rapidly coming towards the moving train.

"Oh-SHIT!" I yelled.

I got up and ran down the aisle. I was extremely confused to the absence of others. When I first got on the train, it was full of people commuting towards Philadelphia. _Where the hell is everyone?_ I thought. My question was answered when I opened the door towards the car in front of the one I was originally sitting in.

I saw dozens of people walking as a group towards the next car when I shouted: "Hey! What the fuck is going on here!"

At the same time, they all stopped, turned to face me, and smirked. My eyes widened with horror as I realized that they all had the same face, and...they are a certain person, too.

"What...the...fuck..." I said, "I fucking killed you!"

"Yes you did," they all said at once, "but you didn't kill me in your _mind_."

I tripped on something and I fell on my ass. I started to crawl away from the Kravchenkos while they all started to reach for a grenade on their strap.

"No..." I voiced, "don't you do it, you mother fuckers!"

They all chuckled while pulling the pin on all of their grenades. I picked myself off of the ground and started to run the other direction. I went through around 3 doorways until I feel the train lift up from the tracks. I turned back around and I slid back towards the criminals in mute horror as I was hopeless against gravity. I clenched my eyes tight as I felt the train tilt more up as I fell towards them. I almost landed on top of the first Kravchenko when another sound filled my thoughts and my ears.

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong!<em> "_Welcome to the Philadelphia Train Station. Please enjoy your visit._"

I awoke with a loud gasp at the calm voice that sounded over the intercom. I panted hard as I put my head back onto the head rest. '_It was just a dream, Frank.' _I kept telling myself. '_It was just a dream.' _It took me around a minute to regain my barrings as I looked out the window.

I have arrived in my hometown. I haven't been here for thirty years, apparently. When I stepped out of the train, I looked around, and I noticed that this city had definitely changed. The cool night air felt nice against my skin. What seemed like a city slowly evolving into a dense urban environment had finally achieved this and then some with bright neon lights littering the landscape.

It looked-foreign to me. It didn't look like home, but it sure as hell felt like it. I could still feel the air that greeted me when I came back for the holidays three decades ago. It felt-comforting, in a way. Then I wondered about my parents. Are they still alive? Where are they now? How are they doing without me? I wanted to try and find them after I have gone to see "an old friend-that-I-haven't-seen-for-a-while" at this super secret base or whatever. I hope that Miles meant the secret military office that they had here.

I've been to it in the sixties. You had to say a special password at a desk at the tourist information center, then the clerk would escort you to the entrance. Would it still work after all this time? I had to find out. I called a taxi and I got in.

"Hello, sir." the driver greeted me with a friendly voice. "Where would I be taking ya?"

"The tourist information center." I replied.

The driver chuckled. "New here, huh?"

"Umm..." I tilted my head from side to side. "...you could say that."

"Well, I recommend going to a lot of the restaurants here, instead of resorting to only supermarkets. Philly is the home of a lot of top quality foods, you know."

"Alright. Thank you."

I enjoyed a nice quiet ride towards my destination. I pushed a button on the side of the car door, and that makes the window open. I was shocked at how new it was to me, until I remembered that they have had this technology since the early forties. I had successfully just made myself feel stupid.

When I had arrived at the center 5 minutes later, I had given the driver 10 dollars, effectively paying for the ride and his tip. He waved to me as he was driving away, and I was thankful for his friendliness. I turned back around and pushed open the double doors leading into the lobby of the place.

"Hel-" the woman started, "_**Hello**__...how may I help you?_" She started to look at me seductively, but I just rolled my eyes. She looked like she was in her late twenties, and she was pretty, but not my type.

"Umm...alpha delta one-niner?" I said.

Her face then brightened and pressed a couple of buttons out of view and then she pointed to the elevator. "We haven't used that code since the seventies, but I'll let you pass. Just open the control panel in the elevator and type in zero-three-nine-one and it'll take you into the lobby of the office."

_Well, that was easy..._ "Thank you." I said, and I walked into the elevator, typed in the numbers, and descended into the depths of the center. As I got to the pre-determined floor, I exited the elevator. What I saw was many tightly organized cubicles with men mostly in white dress shirts with black ties working and discussing about stuff on the computers.

When I stepped on the carpeted floor, I started to hear my name in a questionable factor and I got the office to quiet down from a very noisy environment. Everyone stared at me as if I'm some kind of alien and I had to admit, it kind of made me felt self-conscious. I saw two men in uniform grab me by the arms and led me down a hallway where there were more people staring. I looked to the ground, trying to contain my cool, or else I would be telling people to fuck off and go do their work.

I got shoved into what looked like an interrogation room; it was dark all around one table with a light dangling over it. It only had one seat next to it, which I guessed would be for me.

"Sit." one of the guards said to me. At least I wouldn't be shoved onto that as if I was an asshole...

I heard the door open, but I didn't bother looking up.

"I'm pretty sure this is the real deal." the guard said.

"He sure as hell looks like it." another voice said.

Wait. I _know_ that voice.

The voice that was there when I met up with Mason again after around 5 years. The voice that was there when we took down a shit load of tanks in Vietnam. It could only belong to one person.

"Woods," he said, while walking into the light. "it's been a long time, old friend."

"Likewise, Hudson." I smirked.

He looked just like the Mr. Shades I knew thirty years ago, but had wrinkles and a gray fuzz with gray scruff. Of course he looked old and rugged, but at the same time, but he would always still be the tough, uptight Hudson.

Hudson never tore his gaze away from my face, as if he was studying me, searching for any emotion. I crossed my arms and kept a straight face while waiting for more words to appear from his lips.

"So," he started, "you must be wondering how you are still alive and all..."

"You think?" I answered, quite forcefully.

"Well, first I'll tell you about how you got out. I was searching around just for "appropriate usage of storage" in Baltimore's secret service files, and I found that there was a 'test' subject named Frank Woods in their containment facility. I had a meeting with Mason about you an-"

"Mason? Mason is here?"

"Er...yes...you can see him when I bring you up to speed on the matter at hand."

I felt my facial expression go from bored to extremely excited. I felt like a five-year-old boy wanting to have some candy. Hudson gave me a concerned look and then continued.

"Anyway, I had a meeting with him about your current status, and he was just as excited as you are now. He practically threw himself at the main computer system to try and hack into their systems to get you out of there, but I stopped him before he could mess up the keyboard."

This made me smirk. The bastard was like a brother to me. We always looked out for one another in critical times. He saved me once by shooting an NVA soldier with a Python that was about to stab me in the chest, and I saved him by...I guess you would get the idea by now.

"The only reason why you came out of the capsule is because I remotely opened it. Since you were in the heart of enemy territory, we were very worried that you wouldn't make it out alive. We finally eased our senses when we heard from our agent that he dropped you off at the station without a scratch."

This made my eyes widen. "Miles...was actually with you guys?"

"Yes."

"So **that's** why he helped me."

"_That's_ why he knew your name. _That's_ why he didn't attack you. _That's_ why he obeyed your commands."

I was in deep thought. I scrunched my face at how lucky we both were for me not choosing to shoot him. But...

"How did I survive the grenade blast?" I asked, quite forcefully.

Hudson narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Our sources back then said that Kravchenko actually had incendiary grenades instead of the common explosive grenade. Your skin was absolutely smoked, but our undercover 'Nam soldiers found you just in time, and worked on you to completely repair your skin cells. The Russians stole you from the secret facility and stuffed your unconscious body into an ice capsule and completely locked it up." He started to pace back and forth.

"The Americans stormed back into Russia and found you in another one of their facilities in '84, and they stole you and took you back to America. They put you in a facility in Baltimore and you were there ever since. They found out how to disable the lock in '91 and they basically had the power to wake you anytime they wanted...but they didn't."

"Do you know why?" Hudson just shook his head.

"That's the only thing we haven't found out about yet. But the only reason why we didn't go in there and just open you up is that the building that you were in was heavily guarded by our opposing forces called the Rebellion Forces Intelligence Agency, or RFIA for short. Since their defenses were very hard to penetrate, we decided to unleash the secret weapon within."

I gave him a questioning look as he deviated from my gaze.

"I know. It's cheesy," he said, as he looked back at my face, "but just stay with me here...We need to have tests made on you. We need to make sure you are stable and fit for duty again."

I shrugged. "You're the expert here." With that, I got up.

He led me out of the room and when I turned to my left, I saw..._him_, and he saw..._me_. We both couldn't believe that the other is actually standing in front of them. He was the first one to move towards me, and I moved towards him. I didn't reject his embrace when he finally reached my proximity.

"Woods," he said. "I-I can't believe it's actually you."

"Glad to see you too, Mason." I replied.

We held each other for a while, then we broke apart after we felt around 20 different pairs of eyes on us.

"Uhh- I should show you around."

"Yes, you should."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>_

Please Rate, Review, and Favorite! 3


	3. Catching Up

-CHAPTER 3: Catching Up-

"Umm...that sort of looks like a...uhh...eagle."

Hudson was preforming another one of his tests to see if my psychological self is up to his standards. I laid down on a table that was shaped for humans while I looked at a screen with a bunch of blurry pictures. He and Mason both sat in a room with a window peering into the room that I was currently in. Hudson flipped a switch and on came another image.

"Uhh...looks like...a Tsunami - Is it suppose to be this blurry? I can barely make out shapes on this god-damned thing."

"Yes," Hudson replied over the intercom, "we want your brain to work hard to decipher the images."

"Don't sweat it, Woods," Mason also voiced over his microphone, "you're doing fine."

I eased my muscles a bit thanks to my partner's soothing voice as the test continued. "I-I think that looks...like a tree."

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Hudson told me to go to my pre-designated quarters to get some rest, as I was cleared for duty and my first mission (in thirty years) started tomorrow. As soon as I got there, I stripped down to my filthy boxers and practically flew under the covers of the bed that was on the right side of the entrance. I got settled in and I looked around while pulling the thick fabric up to my bearded chin.<p>

The room was relatively large. It looked like a room fit for around three to four people. I looked past my covered feet to see a desk with a green desk lamp, a couple of writing instruments in a small pen holder, with a book open on the top and what looks like a computer screen at the back right corner of it.

I always hated that techno garbage. I could never get how to use it properly back in the 60s let alone now when they appeared to be a little bit more technologically advanced. '_Maybe I'll try and learn about it later,'_ I thought. To the right side of the desk there is a bookcase completely stuffed with neatly organized books. It partially blocked a window that was situated over the desk and it was filled with the calm, dark sky with precious, winking stars littering it just enough to be beautiful.

To the left of the desk were two closed doors: probably the bathroom and a small closet. To the left of those was...another bed, all nice and neatly made. I wondered if I was sharing a room with anyone, and if that was true, who would it be. I just shrugged the thought off and I tried to sleep...

...but I couldn't.

My body refused to slip into subconsciousness. Probably an effect for the nightmare that I previously had on the train. Ten more minutes had passed and I couldn't sleep, then I heard the door being unlocked and a figure slowly and quietly stepped inside. I closed my eyes but left them open slightly to see who it was and to also appear that I was sleeping. He (I could tell by his strong build that he was, in fact, not a woman) looked towards my direction, then quietly closed the door behind him.

He moved towards my bed and crouched down to my level and just looked at me quietly. I closed my eyes completely and waited for him to move away. Around a minute later, I heard him stand up fully and made his way towards the desk and turned on the lamp to a low setting, which I guess wouldn't let the light seep though my eyelids while I was "sleeping".

I opened my lids once again just a bit and observed the figure. He took of his suit jacket and placed it on the chair and sat in it quietly. I saw the side of his face as he was placing a pair of reading glasses on his face and I realized that it was Mason. He picked up the book that was previously on the desk and was about to read it when I spoke up.

"Catching up on some reading?"

He gasped slightly and looked towards my direction at once.

"Oh!...uhhh...yeah, I guess you can say that." he replied, taking his glasses off. "Did I wake you? Is the light too bright?"

"No. Not at all. I just can't sleep."

"Awww...would you like me to read a bedtime story to you?"

I sat up, exposing my bare chest while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"**Funny**. Got anymore jokes?"

"Hmmm...not at the moment, but I will get back to you on that."

I can tell that he's changed. This was not the Mason that I've had countless missions with. He's way wittier now than the one I knew before. He left the book open on the desk as he got up. When he was right beside my bed, he sat down on the said object so we were literally an inch away from grazing arms.

"How has these years treated you, Mason?" I asked quietly, while staring into his cerulean-colored eyes.

He moved his head side-to-side before he spoke. "Well starting off at '72, we lost the war-"

"Probably due to my absence." I interjected.

Mason chuckled. "**Yeah**. **Okay**. Anyway, after that, we went through a lot of culture changes, style changes, et cetera. There hasn't been any major wars like the World Wars or 'Nam, but there are still unstable countries that the United States is trying to neutralize into a safer place for their ...that's basically it for now."

I felt his hand slowly move towards my back and he patted it two times and rested his hand on my right arm and he hugged me close. His body and hand were welcoming, warm, and comforting. It felt good to be with someone I trust so dearly again.

"To be honest, Frank, I really missed you."

His remark caught my off guard and I looked towards his direction with a confused expression as he smiled back.

"Excuse me?"

"You were, and still are the only person that truly gets me. You are still my best friend after all these years."

I was slightly flattered at his words. It felt very good. "Why are you saying this to me all of a sudden?"

I moved to the right to let some space for him to lie down as I sensed that a long story was about to be told, given his age. He kicked off his shoes and lied down on the bed beside me as I listened intently.

"When I finally killed Dragovich, thanks to the help from Hudson of course, I just...shut down for a couple of months. I felt lonely, exhausted and depressed. Even though by that time, you "died" 4 years ago, I still felt as if I was the one to blame for your death. As if I was the one who forced your decision to jump out the window with Kravchenko.

"All this time my mind was filled with self-hatred that was, to an extent, almost wanted to kill myself, despite all of my friends and colleagues supporting me though my small missions and work afterwards. It was noting compared to 'Nam, but it was very taxing work.

"Fast forward twenty years and when I heard from Hudson that you were actually alive, I don't want to sound cheesy, but my heart **soared** I was so happy. As he probably told you, I literally sprinted towards the main computing console to try and hack into the R.F.I.A. systems to get you outta there.

"He stopped me because I didn't exactly know what I was doing and he got you outta there."

I smiled. "What's your rank now?"

"Commander" Mason smirked.

I felt my eyebrows raise with surprise and I hit the middle of his chest lightly with the back of my hand. "Good job, buddy! Took you long enough!"

Mason sarcastically laughed. "Which reminds me, I'm promoting you to Major."

My eyes widened at these words. "W-what? Really?"

I was awestruck at the suddenness of the promotion, and he threw a light, playful punch at my right pec. "Yeah. Of course, you stud! Trust me, every promotion helps."

"No shit."

His eyes narrowed. "If you behave, you might make it to General."

"Just remember that I used to order **you **around, you bastard."

Mason chuckled. "Hey. Don't talk to your superiors that way."

I smiled as he lifted himself off of my bed and walked towards the desk, turning off the light. He then went to the side of his bed and started to undress to go to sleep himself. When he took off his dress shirt, I saw that for sixty-five years old, he was in very good shape. His chest and arms were toned and muscular while his abdomen was vividly defined with a six-pack, but since I'm 28 years younger than him, I'm obviously more defined than him. He was also hairy, but that isn't too important.

He stripped down to his own boxers as he slowly slipped under his warm fabric.

"Good night, Frank." I heard him say.

My first name. It was surreal in a way as he never said my first name before his confession that he missed me a bit earlier that night. I returned the feeling.

"Good night, Alex."

I heard him let out a long sigh as he slowly slipped into the land of dreaming, and somehow, I felt sleepy all of a sudden. Maybe I should talk to him a bit more often...

* * *

><p><em><strong> AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>_

__Just in case you were wondering, this is not a Yaoi. (Unlike my usual work) This is strictly an actual COD story. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't sell a game with sex in it. :|

And again, Please Rate, Review and Favorite. :)


End file.
